The New Happiness
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Fic spesial for Naruto's Birthday...  my 1st canon fic, hpe you like it minna...  Masa depan yang berbeda…  Dengan harapan yang berbeda…  Dan tujuan yang berbeda…  Dua jalan yang bersimpangan…  Benar dan salah…  don't forget to R n R


**HAI! SAYA BALIK DENGAN FIC NEJINARU PERTAMA SAYA!**

**FIC INI UDAH LAMA SAYA BUAT, TAPI BARU BISA PUBLISH SEKARANG…**

**SAYA JUGA INGIN MEMINTA MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA KARENA MUNGKIN SAYA NGGAK BISA MEMPUBLISH FIC DALAM WAKTU DEKAT INI. TERKHUSUS PADA FIC YANG MENUNGGAK. A MYSTERIOUS BLONDIE, THE DIFFERENCESS DAN HATE BECOME LOVE?...**

**SEMUANYA KARENA SAYA MASIH SANGAT SYOK GARA-GARA FLASHDISK SAYA TERKENA VIRUS SEHINGGA SEMUA DATA-DATA SAYA-TERMASUK SEMUA FIC- HILANG!**

**SAYA BENAR-BENAR SYOK SAAT INI, DAN RASANYA INGIN MENANGIS SETIAP MELIHAT FIC SAYA YANGMASIH BERSAMBUNG. INGIN MENGETIK, TAPI SAKIT HATI DAN TRAUMA INI MEMBUAT SAYA TIDAK BISA MENGETIK…**

**OTAK SAYA BLANK!**

**SUNGGUH SAYA MINTA MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA….**

**SEBENARNYA YANG MEMBUAT SAYA TERAMAT SYOK ADALAH CHAPTER TERAKHIR 'THE DIFFERENCESS' YANG SUDAH SAYA BUAT SAMPAI BEGADANG IKUT TERHAPUS. CHAPTER LANJUTAN 'A MYSTERIOUS BLONDIE', DAN BEBERAPA FIC ONE SHOT JUGA IKUT HILANG!**

**SUNGGUH, SAYA BENAR-BENAR DALAM KEADAAN DOWN SAAT INI….**

**DITAMBAH LAGI MID SEMESTER SUDAH DIMULAI…**

**SAYA MOHON DO'A TEMAN-TEMAN AGAR SAYA BISA MELEWATI MASA-MASA BERKABUNG INI….**

**FIC INI YUME PERSEMBAHKAN KHUSUS UNTUK Naruto's birthday**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**The New Happiness YumeYume-Chan**

**

* * *

**

Naruto memandang nanar pada patung hokage dari atas sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi. Jubah hokagenya berkibar lembut dihembuskan angin senja. Sinar matahari sore menerpa dirinya yang kini tersenyum miris.

Ia memang telah berhasil mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi hokage keenam menggantikan posisi Tsunade. Namun ada sesuatu yang kurang yang ia rasakan. Bagaikan sebuah puzzle yang kehilangan sekeping bagiannya, membuat puzzle yang seharusnya indah menjadi buruk, tidak berarti.

Begitu pula dengan dirinya. Euforia yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah kebahagiaan semu, menutupi sebuah dystopia yang menghancurkannya dari dalam. Dari dalam hatinya.

Memorinya kembali berputar pada sebuah peristiwa tiga tahun lalu. Peristiwa yang telah membantunya mewujudkan cita-cita masa kecilnya, menjadi seorang hokage dan diakui oleh masyarakat konoha.

Peristiwa di Valley of The End.

Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkan saat itu datang. Saat ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya, sosok yang selalu berusaha ia kejar selama hidupnya, sosok rival yang mengakui keberadaannya. Sosok orang yang telah mengisi bagian terpenting dari hatinya.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun pertemuan itu bukanlah pertemuan yang membahagiakan, namun pertemuan yang menentukan masa depan yang mereka pertaruhkan.

Masa depan yang berbeda…

Dengan harapan yang berbeda…

Dan tujuan yang berbeda…

Dua jalan yang bersimpangan…

Benar dan salah…

Sesuai dengan aturan umum yang berlaku, kebenaran selalu di atas yang salah. Kebenaran yang ia pertaruhkan berhasil ia jaga. Namun, keberhasilan itu telah merenggut kepingan pelengkap dalam hatinya. Kepingan pelengkap dan paling dasar yang menjadi pertahanannya selama ini. dan saat pondasi hatinya hancur, maka hancurlah seluruh hatinya saat itu juga.

Bagi orang lain, ia dianggap pahlawan dan kini dipuja-puja sebagai penyelamat desa. Namun bagi dirinya sendiri, ia tidak lebih dari orang gagal. Seorang shinobi yang gagal melalui jalan ninjanya dan berbalik menjadi seorang pecundang.

Naruto memandang kedua tangan yang ia kepalkan. Dengan kedua tangan itu, ia telah menyelamatkan desa. Dan dengan kedua tangan itu pula ia telah merenggut kehidupan seseorang yang berharga baginya.

Matanya terpejam. Seolah tidak sanggup memandang kedua tangannya sendiri, seolah tangan itu masih dibanjiri darah Sasuke saat pertarungan tiga tahun yang lalu.

Baginya, ia tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh. Ia, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seorang pembunuh.

* * *

"Sampai kapan anda mau berdiri di tempat ini? Hari sudah mulai malam Hokage-sama," sahut sebuah suara, menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan masa lalunya.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Pulanglah duluan Byakko," perintah Naruto tanpa memandang anbu yang sedang berlutut di belakangnya.

Bukannya menuruti perintah sang Hokage, anbu tersebut malah berdiri dan melepas topengnya lalu menatap datar pada Naruto."Apa ini masih tentang Uchiha itu?"

"Bukankah aku sudah memerintahkanmu untuk pulang?" tanya Naruto dingin.

Anbu bermata lavender dan berambut coklat gelap itu masih menatap Naruto yang tidak juga berbalik untuk melihatnya."Memerintahkanku pulang berarti waktu kerjaku sudah selesai. Sekarang aku bukan Byakko, Naruto."

"Haah….. aku memang tidak bisa menang melawan orang jenius sepertimu berdebat….. Neji," keluh Naruto dengan suara keras.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyesalinya?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Tidak perlu byakugan untuk menyadari perubahanmu selama tiga tahun ini. Apa kau belum puas menghukum dirimu sendiri?" tanya Neji langsung.

Mendengar pertanyaan Neji, Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya yang tadi seolah bingung berubah menjadi datar. Dia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi, sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura di hadapan sang pemilik byakugan tersebut.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berargumentasi denganmu Neji," katanya dingin.

"Apa kau hanya seperti ini saja? Hanya seperti ini kah seorang ninja kejutan nomor satu Konoha yang terkenal itu? Selemah ini kah seorang Naruto?" tanya Neji.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti," kata Naruto lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Neji.

"Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu dalam penyesalan," sahut Neji.

Naruto berhenti, lalu menoleh pada Neji."Pertarunganku dengannya adalah takdir. Dan kematiannya pun adalah takdir yang tak bisa diubah. Untuk apa aku menyesalinya?" ujar Naruto datar.

'Bukk!'

Neji meninju Naruto tepat di wajahnya. Darah tampak mengalir di sudut bibir Naruto.

"Takdir katamu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak begitu saja mempercayai takdir?" tanya Neji dingin.

Naruto bangkit lalu tersenyum miris, sorot matanya tampak terluka."Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku tidak lagi mengingatnya? Agar aku tidak perlu merasa menjadi seorang shinobi yang gagal menyelamatkan temannya? Agar aku tidak lagi merasa menjadi seorang ….pembunuh?"

"…."

"Aku, tidak hanya gagal menyelamatkannya dan membawanya kembali ke desa. Tapi aku juga membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku! Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang berharga untukmu?" seru Naruto. Air mata mengalir dari sepasang mata biru miliknya.

"Apa kau lupa aku juga telah kehilangan ayahku? Sosok yang begitu aku banggakan. Saat itu aku selalu menganggap bahwa semuanya adalah takdir. Tapi di ujian Chuunin waktu itu kau membuktikan bahwa takdir bisa diubah. Lalu mengapa sekarang kau terpuruk seperti ini?" tanya Neji.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak lupa. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa alasan Neji selalu menganggap semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidup ini adalah takdir sampai sebelum ia mengalahkan Neji dalam ujian chuunin itu.

"Paling tidak, bukan kau yang membunuh ayahmu. Tapi aku…. tidak hanya gagal, tapi aku juga telah membunuhnya, tapi dia malah tersenyum setelah aku membunuhnya. Merenggut nyawanya, apa kau tahu-"

"Sampai kapan kau mau memiliki pemikiran seperti ini?" bentak Neji seraya mencengkram kerah Naruto. "Apa kau sadar, definisi menyelamatkan bagimu dan dia itu berbeda! Bagimu 'menyelamatkan' berarti membawanya pulang dan bisa bersama seperti saat ia belum pergi. Tapi baginya, 'menyelamatkan' dirinya berarti bertarung denganmu sampai titik darah penghabisan dan mati di tanganmu. Itulah definisi menyelamatkan baginya."

"Kau bohong," lirih Naruto.

"Meskipun kau berhasil membawanya kembali pulang, tapi hatinya tidak akan merasa tenang. Begitu banyak nyawa yang sudah ia korbankan untuk mencapai ambisinya. Apa kau pikir dia akan bahagia dengan itu semua?"

"…."

Neji menundukkan kepalanya menyadari Naruto yang masih belum bisa mencerna kata-katanya dengan baik. Ia menghela napas lalu berkata,"kau kejam Naruto. Seenaknya kau masuk dalam kehidupan orang lain dan mengubahnya. Sedangkan kau sendiri selalu terpaku pada satu pintu kehidupan yang sudah tidak bisa dibuka lagi. Kau lupa banyak orang lain yang peduli padamu. Kau benar-benar kejam."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam mencerna kata-katanya. Mereka tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah menyeringai mendengar percakapan mereka.

* * *

Selama beberapa minggu setelah itu, baik Neji maupun Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah membahas masalah tersebut. Mereka menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing. sebagai hokage dan anbu.

Namun ada satu perubahan besar yang terjadi pada diri Naruto. Ia tidak lagi berpura-pura bahagia pada orang lain. Namun senyum yang ia tampilkan kini benar-benar sebuah senyum tulus. Dan semua orang tentu menyadari perubahan tersebut. Kini Uzumaki Naruto, sang ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu desa Konoha telah kembali. Seperti saat ini,

"Hari ini kita akan mempelajari pengontrolan cakra. Yaitu dengan-"

'PLOP!'

"Halooo!" seru Naruto pada siswa akademi yang sedang diajari Iruka.

"Hokage-sama!" seru anak-anak itu.

"NARRRUTOOO! KERJAKAN TUGASMU SEBAGAI HOKAGE, BAKA!" teriak Sakura yang tampaknya sedang mencari Naruto keliling Konoha.

"Maaf ya, aku tinggal dulu! Kalian belajar yang semangat ya!" serunya lalu menghilang lagi.

* * *

"Kau tidak apa-apa Neji?" tanya Shikamaru. Mereka baru saja pulang dari misi tingkat S+.

"Ya. Aku akan ke rumah sakit. Kau tolong serahkan laporan pada hokage," kata Neji.

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya,"rasanya kau aneh sekali. Setiap kali selesai misi kau selalu saja cari alasan agar tidak ikut menyerahkan laporan pada hokage."

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Neji singkat.

"Yah, tapi Naruto sekarang lebih baik. Paling tidak dia tidak lagi berpura-pura," sahut Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak digubris Neji.

Lalu ia pun melanjutkan, "aku rasa karena kalimat 'definisi menyelamatkan bagimu dan dia itu berbeda! Bagimu 'menyelamatkan' berarti membawanya pulang dan bisa bersama seperti saat ia belum pergi. Tapi baginya, 'menyelamatkan' dirinya berarti bertarung denganmu sampai titik darah penghabisan dan mati di tanganmu. Itulah definisi menyelamatkan baginya' dan juga 'Seenaknya kau masuk dalam kehidupan orang lain dan mengubahnya. Sedangkan kau sendiri selalu terpaku pada satu pintu kehidupan yang sudah tidak bisa dibuka lagi. Kau lupa banyak orang lain yang peduli padamu."

Neji menatap Shikamaru tajam, kunai sudah siap digenggamannya."Kau menguping?" tanya Neji dingin.

"A…aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menguping. Tsunade-sama memerintahkanku untuk mengawasinya," sahut Shikamaru dengan keringat dingin di dahinya.

"Aku pergi," kata Neji.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bicara dengannya baik-baik Neji. Jangan sampai ada serangga dan bayangan lain yang bergerak lebih cepat darimu," kata Shikamaru penuh arti.

"…."

'Yah, Naruto memang manusia kejam,' batin Shikamaru.

* * *

Di kantor Hokage….

"Sekian laporan misi kali ini hokage-sama," kata Shikamaru.

"Apa kalian terluka?" tanya Naruto.

"Anda lihat sendiri, aku baik-baik saja. Yah, aku hanya khawatir pada Neji. Karena musuh tampaknya sempat menyerang Neji dengan racun," kata Shikamaru.

"Apa dia sudah mendapat perawatan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pulang. Kalian aku beri waktu istirahat dua minggu," kata Naruto.

"Baik. Saya permisi!" setelah itu Shikamaru meninggalkan Naruto.

##################

Sore menjelang, Naruto hendak pulang ketika dirasakannya ada cakra lain berada di dekatnya.

"Ada apa Byakko? Bukankah kau terluka? Tidak seharusnya kau di sini," tanya Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," kata Neji.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto ia msih tetap dalam posisi membelakangi Neji yang kini berada di jendela ruangan hokage tersebut.

"Kini aku bukan byakko," kata Neji singkat.

Menyerah, Naruto berbalik dan menatap Neji.

"Aku menyukaimu," kata Neji."Mungkin sejak kau menyadarkanku di ujian chuunin dulu."

"..."

"…."

Naruto menunduk, tidak sanggup bertatapan dengan Neji lebih lama lagi." Maaf Neji. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam masa lalu. Sikapmu mirip dengannya."

Neji berjengit mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Jadi kau menganggapku sebagai penggantinya?"

"Aku permisi," kata Naruto melangkah pergi.

"Apa kau menolak karena tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, atau kau takut menjadikanku sebagai penggantinya?" tanya Neji yang menghentikan Naruto.

"…."

"jawab aku, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Yang kedua….. aku rasa," jawab Naruto.

Neji tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto."Aku sadar tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisinya karena aku belum mati. Tapi, aku ingin sedikit bersikap egois untuk mencoba memilikimu. Tidak apa meski untuk saat ini kau masih belum bisa menatapku sepenuhnya, karena aku telah menahan diri selama lima tahun sejak ujian chunin itu. Jadi kali ini, aku ingin mengambil langkah menuju dirimu sedikit lebih dekat lagi."

Naruto menarik napas berat sebelum berkata,"maaf, Byakko."

Lalu ia pun meninggalkan Neji yang menatapnya hampa.

* * *

Two weeks later….

"Shikamaru belum datang. Tunggulah sampai ia datang," kata Naruto pada Neji yang akan menerima misi berikutnya bersama Shikamaru.

"…."

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Silahkan hokage-sama," jawab Neji.

"…."

"…."

"Pernyataanmu dua minggu lalu, apakah masih berlaku, Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"…."

"Aku…. Mungkin kau akan menganggapku egois dengan meminta hal ini. Tapi, apa kau masih mau menunggu sampai aku bisa melihatmu saja?" tanya Naruto.

'PLOP!'

Anbu yang ada di hadapan Naruto menghilang. Dan kini berada di belakang kursi hokage sedang menunduk di dekat kepalanya, tanpa topeng anbu.

"Asal kau mau menatapku dan memanggil namaku," bisik Neji tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu ia berbalik menghadap Neji dan memanggil namanya,"Neji."

Satu kecupan singkat di bibir Naruto diberikan Neji."Itu adalah tanda kita memiliki ikatan yang baru."

Naruto tersenyum senang."NEJI!"

* * *

**/**

**OMAKE**

**/**

**

* * *

**

"BAKA NEJI!"

Shikamaru, menatap heran pada Neji yang keluar dari ruang hokage dengan wajah babak belur. Dan saat ia melihat ke dalam ruangan hokage, yang ia dapati adalah ruang hokage yang super berantakan, hokage yang berantakan, dan Sakura yang sibuk memarahi Naruto.

"Ada apa Neji?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

_**Flashback….**_

"NEJI!" panggil Naruto.

"…."

"Neji."

"…."

"Neji."

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil namaku Naruto?" tanya Neji.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya,"Kenapa, Neji?"

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau begitu," kata Neji lalu menekan Naruto di antara dirinya dan kursi hokage. Lau ia pun mulai 'menyerang' Naruto.

Dan dapat kita dengar suara-suara rintihan kesakitan di dalam ruangan itu yang disusul dengan suara ledakan.

**_Flashback Off…._**

"Jadi, saat kau 'menyerangnya' dia melawanmu dan benar-benar menyerangmu dengan kagebunshin dan kau hampir saja masuk rumah sakit karena rasengan miliknya begitu?" kata Shikamaru menyimpulkan.

"Ya," jawab Neji singkat.

"Aku rasa kau pantas mendapatkannya. Siapa suruh kau langsung main 'serang' saja," kata Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak tahu, saat itu dia sangat imut Shika!" sahut Neji.

"Sebaiknya kau cari ide yang lebih baik bila ingin mendapatkannya, Neji," kata Shikamaru lalu bersiap untuk pergi menjalankan misi mereka.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi aku akan memilih untuk menunggunya sampai saatnya dia menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya," kata Neji sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Kelihatannya kita harus mengalah Shino,' batin Shikamaru. Lalu mereka pun melesat pergi untuk menjalankan misi.

* * *

**OWARI**

**R n r please…**

**(_._)**


End file.
